Entre pasiones
by Amapol
Summary: One-Shot/ Les quiero presentar esta historia "Entre Pasiones" que desarrollara un contexto mórbido y erótico… Que pasara si la obsesión, un amor no correspondido, los celos y la revancha hacen cometer actos inimaginables, hasta a los más inocentes.../Historia Completa- Alto contenido erótico, no apto para menores- GokuxBulmaxVegeta


**Les quiero presentar esta historia "Entre Pasiones" que desarrollara un contexto erótico entre Vegeta, Milk, Bulma, y Goku…**

 **Advertencia: Esta historia que les presento sale de todo contexto original del manga, si bien si tiene cierta relación de tiempo con dragon ball z, lo demás es diferente y tal vez poco congruente con las escenas originales, me refiero al tiempo y a la participación de los personajes, los que ya me conocen saben que mis historias son explicitas, mórbidas, con situaciones fuertes y alto contenido erótico, no apto para menores.**

 **Espero les guste y ya saben sus comentarios son la principal fuente de inspiración para la creación de historias! Así que espero saber cuáles son sus comentarios referente a esta historia, es súper importante, gracias!**

* * *

El saiyajin caminaba por las calles de la gran ciudad con un gesto de pocos amigos, la sensación de ser observado como un animal de feria lo estaba hartando, y sobre todo el ver como la chica que lo acompañaba era el centro de atención de todos esos humanos le causaba algo extraño… sentía ganas de triturar cráneos…

-Aquí Vegeta! - pronunció emocionada Bulma al entrar a la tienda…

-Sera mejor que no demores, sino terminare haciendo pedazos este estúpido lugar…- le susurro en el oído el saiyajin antes de entrar

Bulma giro a verlo a los ojos un poco consternada ante su amenaza…

-Contrólate si, recuerda que estas cumpliendo una apuesta…-susurro la peliazul con cuidado de que nadie escuche

-Estúpida apuesta, la próxima te matare antes de que me vuelvas a hacer esto…- respondió con molestia él saiyajin

-Te dije que no ibas a aguantar… si gustas nos vamos ahora y te declaras perdedor…- comento Bulma cruzando sus brazos…

-Te comerás tus palabras terrícola…-

-Veremos… saiyajin…-

Vegeta abrió grandemente sus ojos al escuchar la forma en que se refirió la peliazul e iba a refutar cuando fueron interrumpidos…

-Bienvenidos Sres… en que los podemos atender- comento la anfitriona de esa tienda de ropa exclusiva

Vegeta y Bulma voltearon a verla al interrumpir su conversación, Bulma le dio indicaciones de las prendas que quería en su vestidor y Vegeta con la mirada seria e indiferente que lo caracterizaba siguió el caminar de ambas, la anfitriona quien se encontraba al costado de la peliazul no pudo evitar la tentación de girar su rostro para ver al hombre que caminaba detrás, observo sus ojos y no supo explicar el por qué… simplemente su piso tambaleó al notar que este también la mirada, un tinte rojo inundo sus mejillas repentinamente y tuvo que girar su rostro antes de verse sorprendida…

Bulma ingreso al vestidor y antes de cerrar la puerta, le dedico una mirada retadora al saiyajin mirada que el correspondió con altivez… al cerrarse la puerta, Vegeta se apoyó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y el gesto desinteresado… se sentía engañado por la mujer y por la estúpida apuesta, pero tampoco podía huir de aquel lugar y darle el lujo de saborear la victoria…

-Disculpe, necesita que lo ayude… en algo? -

Vegeta dirigió la mirada a la mujer que le hablo y se dio con la sorpresa que era la misma quien los recibió… si bien el no tenía interés alguno en tener contacto con los terrícolas, verla no le pareció desagradable, la mujer tenía el cabello oscuro y largo con piel de porcelana blanca y sus curvas eran bastante generosas, algo que llamo la atención de aquel macho alfa…

-En que estas dispuesta a ayudar? - fue lo único que pronuncio el saiyajin mirándola fijamente

La mujer se quedó estupefacta, el hombre que estaba delante de ella era demasiado atractivo, demasiado exótico, no parecía humano, pues su iris era demasiado oscuro y no reflejaba sus pupilas, se sintió hipnotizada de su presencia…giro levemente viendo el vestidor de Bulma y observo que este estaba cerrado, fue ahí donde se sintió en confianza de devolverle la mirada con una sonrisa de complicidad en respuesta… Después de todo no tenía que ser tan aburrido… pensó el saiyajin al mirarla de arriba abajo en un gesto sugerente…

Dentro del vestidor Bulma estaba probándose una serie de vestidos y sentía un gusto interno al imaginar la cara de aburrimiento y de molestia de Vegeta, así que después de un buen rato decidió salir del vestidor a ver como le iba al saiyajin, pero lo que no imagino fue no encontrarlo… rápidamente cogió su cartera y salió del vestidor caminando por el pasillo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al abrirse una de las puerta y verlo salir de ella abrochándose los pantalones y con una sonrisa mórbida en el rostro...

-Qué demonios…- susurro la peliazul al abrir grandemente sus ojos, incrédula…

-No te vayas… no me dejes así, por favor…- la voz de una mujer suplicaba de rodillas a Vegeta…

El saiyajin tenía una maliciosa sonrisa llena de satisfacción… simplemente movió una de sus piernas para que ella lo suelte…

-Por favor, dame tu número, hay que volver a vernos…por favor- repetía la mujer con vehemencia

Vegeta puso cara de fastidio al sentir su agarre…-Suéltame, no lo repetiré más, insolente! - hablo fuertemente ya hastiado

Bulma se quedó observando todo mientras una rabia interna crecía paulatinamente gobernando todo su ser… Vegeta observo a Bulma mirarlo con desconcierto y pidiendo un explicación, ante eso el ignoro su expresión y simplemente camino por su costado…

-Se puede saber que diablos has hecho?- pregunto Bulma con notoria alteración

-Acaso quieres detalles? ¿ya terminaste? Quiero largarme de aquí! - respondió Vegeta con cinismo

Bulma se quedó en silencio, empuño sus manos con rabia mirándolo con odio y salió del lugar sin decir nada…

Vegeta caminaba detrás de ella y no entendía que le pasaba… no lo miraba y tampoco le hablaba algo muy extraño en esa mujer que le gritaba por cualquier cosa y se entrometía en sus asuntos… Si bien no tenía por qué importarle su comportamiento, no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad por su accionar, pero tampoco iba a permitir que ella conozca sus pensamientos… tal vez habría otra forma…

-Como gane la apuesta, mañana mismo quiero los 50 robots de ataque- menciono tranquilamente Vegeta en un tono lo suficiente alto para que ella escuche…

Bulma paro su caminar, volteo a darle cara al saiyajin y levanto su dedo medio -PUDRETE! - fue lo único que pronuncio la peliazul ante el comentario de Vegeta, aguantando las ganas de llorar…

-Que has dicho humana insolente! - menciono molesto el saiyajin por su ofensa

-LO QUE ESCUCHASTE! ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LA ESTÚPIDA APUESTA, MEJOR ME HUBIERAS DICHO QUE QUERÍAS MUJERZUELAS Y DEJABAS EL SHOW DE ACOMPAÑARME A HACER LAS MALDITAS COMPRAS PARA METERTE CON UNA ZORRA- grito con histeria la peliazul y a punto de arrancarse los cabellos…

-Que… te ocurre? - pregunto consternado el príncipe de los saiyajins, era la primera vez que la veía actuar así…

Bulma lo quedo mirando y exhalo un gran suspiro lleno de agitación por la rabia… -como puedes preguntarme eso? Acabo de ver cómo te revolcabas con esa…horrible y espantosa mujer! ACASO ERES CIEGO O QUE!-

-Y que tiene eso de extraordinario? necesito hembras y muchas hembras para apaciguar mis necesidades…- respondió Vegeta con naturalidad –O que pensabas que los saiyajins somos asexuales?-

-Yo..-

-Este tema no es de tu incumbencia y no deberías sorprenderte de eso, ya que los saiyajins por naturaleza necesitamos un harem, pero sinceramente no veo a las terrícolas tan atrayentes y que vayan de acuerdo a mis expectativas como para considerarlo…-

-Goku no…-

-Kakarotto? Estas mencionando a ese tercera clase- Vegeta estaba perdiendo la paciencia –No menciones a ese insecto retrasado-

Bulma suspiro con resignación, efectivamente no podía tomar de ejemplo a Goku, sintió gran impotencia al no tener una excusa para reclamarle, en realidad no tenía porque hacerlo, el no era nada de ella, ni ella de él… pero esa deducción lejos de apaciguar su molestia, la alteraba más… lo peor era no comprender porque le molestaba tanto…

-Que le hiciste a esa mujer… por qué te estaba rogando? Acaso la lastimaste?- pregunto Bulma con seriedad

Vegeta sonrío maliciosamente… -Eso no fue lo que viste o sí?-

-Que quieres decir?-

La noche se ponía más oscura, el viento corría más fuerte, el vestido de Bulma tambaleaba de un lado al otro por la agitación del aire… Vegeta camino hasta estar cerca de ella, la miro a los ojos he hizo que ella se perdiera en sus orbes oscuras nuevamente… como siempre…

-Acaso no es obvio… yo el príncipe de los saiyajins no solo soy poderoso sino que puedo tener a la hembra que quiera y hacerla rogar por mi…- menciono cada palabra en un susurro cerca de su oído, rosando sutilmente su piel…

Bulma cerro sus ojos al sentir su aliento tocar su piel, el olor que el desprendía era embriagante, por un momento se sintió adormecida en la cercanía de su cuerpo…

-Lo dudo…- respondió silenciosamente la peliazul tratando de provocarlo y retarlo... pensando que tal vez…

Vegeta sonrío… -No importa, lástima que no seas de mi agrado, para demostrártelo- respondió el saiyajin mirando sus labios… provocándola, ya que el conocía sus sentimientos, y la debilidad que ella tenía por él…

Bulma se quedó en silencio mirando hacia la nada al escuchar las duras palabras del guerrero, la estaba rechazando… acaso no le atraía? acaso la gran Bulma Brief no le parecía atractiva? Sin pensarlo, sin poder controlarse, sin poder disimular su molestia, saco una capsula de su cartera e hizo aparecer su auto, ingreso rápidamente, mirándolo con indiferencia y atranco a toda velocidad…

….

Los días pasaron después de aquel día, el entrenamiento de Vegeta seguía igual… pero Bulma no le dirigía la palabra al saiyajin, se sentía frustrada, ofendida y rechazada… ya que ella sentía todo lo contrario a lo que el había expresado, ella se sentía muy atraída a él, le gustaba y demasiado, tanto que le daría todo, todo lo que él le pidiera sin pensarlo, lo que sea, con tal de poder estar con él… no podía negárselo más… hasta mataría por él… pero el no la veía con los mismos ojos… y eso la destrozaba… la desquiciaba y solo podía conformarse con las alucinaciones repentinas que le aparecían, donde ahí se permitía saborear sus labios…

-Hola Bulma-

-Hola Yamcha- respondió Bulma algo perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la piscina con completa indiferencia

-Te sucede algo? - pregunto el guerrero algo sorprendido por su actitud

-Nada…-

-Segura? – respondió él colocando sus brazos atrás de su nuca

-…- si, solo estaba pensando…-

-Vaya sí que estas concentrada, como para no reconocer mi voz-

Bulma se sorprendió ante su comentario y giro rápidamente al darse cuenta de quien se trataba…

-Goku!-

-Lo siento si te interrumpí-

Bulma emitió una sonrisa al ver a su mejor amigo parado delante de ella y se paró de su asiento para saludarlo con emoción… sin tener en cuenta la abertura de su bata mostrando toda su prenda de baño…

-Estas tomando sol?- pregunto curioso el saiyajin

-Un poco, en realidad quería meterme a la piscina, pero se me fueron las ganas…-comento con una sonrisa algo desganada la peliazul

-Y Vegeta, como esta? - pregunto Goku con más curiosidad

-No tengo ni idea…- respondió la peliazul con seriedad y molestia

-Vaya parece que entre ustedes las cosas no están fáciles- respondió con gracia el saiyajin

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto con sospecha Bulma

-No, nada! Olvídalo- respondió con una risa nerviosa Goku al notar su imprudente comentario –Bulma necesito una información…-

Bulma escuchaba atenta lo que le decía Goku sobre el laboratorio de makigero, pero no pudo seguir prestando atención a sus palabras al percatarse que Vegeta caminaba por los jardines rumbo a la cámara de entrenamiento… sus miradas se cruzaron, la fuerte mirada del saiyajin no se apartó de sus ojos azules, Bulma observo su caminar, su pecho casi descubierto y esos expandex que no dejaban nada a la imaginación… en ese momento… su mundo dio vueltas, el deseo se despertó… el deseo de entregarse a él… a ese hombre que con la mirada la desnudaba pero a la vez la ignoraba… y se daba el lujo de decirle que no le gustaba… los labios de la peliazul se fueron separando lentamente mientras imágenes venían a su cabeza… era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido… era solo él y ella… de pronto un impulso gobernó su ser, lo vio cogiéndose a otra mujer en sus pensamientos… celos… celos la indujeron a la revancha y a la locura… deslizo su mano sobre la de él… acaricio la piel de su fuerte brazo sin permiso, observo sus labios que se quedaron quietos por la impresión pero no le importo, ya que sabía que él la estaba observando… sentía su mirada a la distancia y fue suficiente para permitirse continuar con semejante atrevimiento… se acercó sutilmente mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él… pudo notar su respiración agitada, nerviosa, pero simplemente sonrió en respuesta y lo vio a los ojos… esos ojos negros que no entendían que le ocurría… miro a lo lejos, y ahí estaba caminando lentamente pendiente de sus movimientos, su mirada no se apartaba de ella… sin perder el tiempo estrello sus labios, sintiendo por primera vez el sabor dulce y agradable de su boca… su mente de jugo una mala pasada, al transformar la realidad en fantasía… pego su cuerpo al de él y envolvió sus brazos sobre su cuello… un calor improvisto la gobernó y se dejó llevar cerrando sus ojos, sujetándolo con fuerza del cabello… no, no se iría no, no aguantaría estar lejos más tiempo… de pronto dejo caer su bata por completo, quedando en su diminuta prenda de baño… el calor subió a su cuerpo, y por impulso se apoyó contra la meza jalándolo hacia ella, toco su pectorales, sus brazos… y con una de sus manos lo dirigió hacia la tira de su bikini, se sentó sobre la meza y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, sin darle tiempo a protestar… no podía evitar dejar de sentir sus labios… sobre todo cuando por fin, sintió el roce de sus sexos… por fin se sintió correspondida, un éxtasis gobernaba cada célula, y el toque en su piel la hacía sonreír imaginándose el paraíso… por fin seria suyo… por fin de nadie más…

-Me gustas… me gustas tanto…- pronunciaba Bulma entre besos, confesando por fin sus sentimientos mientras sentía sus manos por su cuerpo… -Hazme tuya…- pronuncio la peliazul como un ruego… -te lo ruego hazme tuya-

De pronto un alejamiento tempestivo la hizo ver la realidad y quebrar esa efímera fantasía… Bulma abrió los ojos y vio algo que en segundos la hizo sentir como una criminal… acabando de consumir un gran crimen…

-Go-goku...- pronunció Bulma con dificultad al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho…

…

Vegeta se encerró en su cámara de gravedad… no podía con lo que había visto, se cogió los cabellos con frustración e ira… sentía algo irreconocible formarse dentro de él… las imágenes se mantenían en su cabeza, verla besar a su rival, con esa pasión y lujuria… entregándose totalmente, de pronto sus puños se cerraron tan fuerte que gotas de sangre empezaron a caer al piso… con que descaro lo miraba mientras se entregaba a otro… sus ser se agito, su mirada se nublo… celos… celos que jamás había sentido, y ahora quemaban su alma hasta consumirla _…- me las pagaras… juro que me las pagaras-_

…

Goku la miro con confusión sintiendo como un sentimiento de culpa y error gobernaba su ser…

-Yo..- simplemente no supo que decir –Lo-lo siento Goku, no sé qué me paso, perdóname…-

Goku la miraba consternado, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer… su mente se bloqueó por completo y Bulma se dio cuenta de eso…

-Goku, por favor perdóname, no fue tu culpa, tengo toda la responsabilidad! - repetía Bulma con vehemencia mientras veía el rostro del saiyajin totalmente perdido… -Yo…yo no sé qué me paso…- trato de acercarse a él pero se dio cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error al ver como este retrocedía…

-Bulma… yo- comento Goku con su semblante serio y preocupado… -Esto no debió pasar-

-Lo sé, lo sé, perdóname, no es lo que crees, déjame explicarte…-

-Bulma, debo irme- dijo esto el saiyajin con una mirada perdida y nervioso muy nervioso ya que sus manos temblaban y de esa manera no podía concentrarse para transportarse, así que miro por última vez a la peliazul… y emprendió el vuelo…

Bulma se quedó en silencio tratando de asimilar la estupidez que había hecho, como era posible que haya llegado a esos extremos, porque tenía que sentir esa sensación de ansiedad cuando estaba alrededor de él… estaba acaso perdiendo la razón… sin pensarlo se aventó hacia la piscina y se quedó flotando mientras sus pensamientos divagaban y la angustia de lo ocurrido con su amigo se disipaba… -Que me has hecho Vegeta… que me has hecho…-

….

-Milk?-

-Bulma que gusto verte- saludo muy cordialmente la esposa de Goku

Bulma se sintió nerviosa con su presencia, por un momento pensó que ella estaba yendo a reclamarle algo, pero al ver su sonrisa y su tranquila pose, se acordó que habían quedado en que le obsequiaría unos libros de ciencia para Gohan y que podía ir a recogerlos cuando quisiera… eso la hizo botar un gran suspiro de alivio, eso quería decir que la estupidez que cometió la otra vez solo quedaría en eso, un gran y absurdo error… sin pasar a mayores…

-Milk y como esta Gohan?- pregunto la peliazul mientras buscaba los libros en la biblioteca

-Muy bien, sabe que por las mañanas tiene que enfocarse en sus estudios, después puede salir a entrenar…con Piccoro y Goku- esto último lo menciono la pelinegra no tan satisfecha

-Veo que no los tengo por acá, seguro están en la biblioteca de mi laboratorio… espérame un momento Milk, no demoro- menciono Bulma dejándola a la pelinegra en el gran salón…

….

Vegeta estaba por los pasillos de la mansión… y paro su caminar al sentir un ki diferente en la corporación y por la cercanía donde se encontraba pudo olfatear que era de Kakarotto, pero el ki era muy bajo como para ser directamente de él y tampoco podía ser del mocoso… es ahí donde una sonrisa perversa gobernó su rostro…

Milk estaba sentada viendo los alrededores de la biblioteca, era muy grande y elegante… pero su curiosidad la hizo acercarse a ver que contenía cada sección y mientras sus pensamientos se perdían en los títulos de cada literatura, no se percató de la intromisión de un visitante… hasta que sintió el movimiento de unos libros… giro ligeramente su rostro y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Vegeta sostener uno de ellos y leerlo…

-Vegeta! - pronuncio la mujer por la impresión…

El saiyajin no la miro, simplemente leyó en vos alta _-La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno… Walter Scott,_ interesante frase…- pronuncio el saiyajin para sorpresa de la pelinegra…

-Yo solo… estoy esperando a Bulma…- menciono Milk con serenidad

Vegeta seguía observando el libro… su mirada perdida intrigaba a la pelinegra quien no perdía detalle de la expresión algo insana del saiyajin… él no entendía porque escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer, le molestaba tanto… incluso en esos últimos días la había evitado por completo, la mataría si la viera a la cara… la mataría sin duda… aun sentía mucha rabia contenida al recordar su desfachatez, pero lo que más lo perturbaba era no entender por qué… por qué sentía eso, si el jamás había tenido nada con ella… o era que su ego se encontraba alterado al pensar que ella cambio sus preferencias por aquel tercera clase…

-Vegeta? - pronuncio algo incomoda la pelinegra…

El príncipe de los saiyajins levanto su mirada lentamente y poso sus ojos sobre ella… para darse con la sorpresa de que esta se veía muy diferente a la que él había conocido… ella era la mujer de Kakarotto? Pensaba mientras la observaba a detalle… Milk tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran grandes e intensamente negros, su rostro tenia finas facciones que hacían juego a sus rosáceos labios, su cabello negro estaba suelto por completo y llegaba hasta su cintura… cintura que era marcada por ese cinturón de lazos en su largo vestido… Vegeta no pudo quitar la mirada de sus ojos… y por una extraña razón Milk tampoco… sin querer el saiyajin emitió una sonrisa irónica…

Milk levanto una ceja y cruzo sus brazos sin entender que era lo gracioso… acto que entendió el saiyajin y torno a una mirada seria nuevamente…

-Kakarotto?-

-Goku! Está entrenando- respondió a la defensiva la mujer

Vegeta la estudio unos segundos y decidió caminar hacia ella… Milk no entendía sus intenciones, pero poco pudo hacer al sentir como era empujada hacia la pared y sujetada de ambas manos… Vegeta acerco su rostro al de ella y pudo notar la respiración agitada de la mujer, que prácticamente se encontraba en estado de shock, roso su nariz por su rostro y estrujo su cuerpo al de ella mientras tomaba sus labios sin mesura… Milk trato de forcejar, de empujarlo pero todo era en vano, solo hacía que el la sujete más…

Milk sentía como la lengua del guerrero entraba sin pudor a su cavidad bucal, probando el sabor de sus labios… quiso alejarse, quiso empujarlo, lo intento, lo intento muchas veces… pero una de sus grandes manos tocó sus rostro mientras introducía su lengua lentamente… jamás había sentido eso en su vida… jamás… el olor de Vegeta la estaba embriagando… la tensión con su cuerpo la hizo sentir algo nuevo, diferente… y sin imaginárselo… sin imaginarse que esto alguna vez podría pasar… se dejó llevar… poco a poco empezó a mover sus labios siguiendo el ritmo de su agresor… Vegeta soltó sus muñecas y sintió como ella toco sus rostro mientras seguía con manía sus besos… el saiyajin olfateo su cuello y dio ciertos toques con pasión sobre su piel, causando electrizantes sensaciones a Milk… estaba perdida… sus besos la habían adormecido y sacado de la realidad… llevándola a la tentación y sumergiéndola en debilidad…

El príncipe de los saiyajins se detuvo… se separó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos… las mejillas de la mujer estaban completamente rojas... y sus manos algo nerviosas…

-Esto no-

Vegeta no dejo que terminara de hablar al jalarla hacia él y olfatear su cuello… Milk abrió grandemente sus ojos al sentir el aroma de su cabello y al sentir sus dientes ligeramente sobre su piel… eso no estaba bien, pero no podía evitarlo… las manos del guerrero apretaron sus senos, haciéndola emitir un gemido intempestivo…

-Milk… estos son los libros que encon-

Vegeta separo rápidamente a Milk de él, antes de que Bulma los vea juntos, sin embargo, la peliazul noto la tensión en el rostro de Milk y sus mejillas coloradas…

Vegeta simplemente giro a verla a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus brazos cruzados…

-Que decías?- pregunto con cinismo el saiyajin

Bulma ignoro su pregunta y miro a Milk notándola nerviosa…

-Sucede algo Milk?- pregunto la peliazul con la mirada seria

-No-no todo bien… estos son los libros? gracias ya tengo que irme- diciendo esto se despidió de Bulma y salió rápidamente de la mansión…

Bulma miro a Vegeta mientras este caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación…

-Vegeta…-

El saiyajin escucho su voz y giro a verla con resentimiento… -Lo que viste… ese día…-Bulma agacho la cabeza, no tenía excusa…-Olvídalo-

-No me interesa! -

-pero…-

-Lo que hagas o no, es asunto tuyo, solo no te entrometas en los míos! -

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto la peliazul con preocupación

-La hembra de Kakarotto me gusta, así que no te metas!- respondió Vegeta con gusto al ver su fatídica expresión

-QUE! ESTÁS LOCO!-

Vegeta caminaba ignorando sus palabras…

-TE METERÁS EN PROBLEMAS! ES LA ESPOSA DE GOKU!- decía frenéticamente Bulma mientras iba detrás de él

-Algo que no tomabas en cuenta mientras te revolcabas con él!-

-Que!?- Bulma paro su caminar, incrédula de sus palabras…- Vegeta espera! Por favor!-

-Basta! Deja de meterte en mis asuntos, yo no me meto en los tuyos, ya que no me interesan! Por mi has lo que quieras y quédate con ese bastardo! - menciono con toda la ira contenida en su interior…

Bulma dejo se seguirlo, la preocupación y consternación en su rostro era evidente, mientras observaba como el saiyajin se alejaba no podía dejar de sentir ansiedad y celos… tenía ganas de asesinarla, acaso ella? No imposible, pero entonces porque Vegeta tenía mucha seguridad de poder estar con ella… acaso… mierda! Bulma corrió por los pasillos, llego al jardín desencápsulo la nave, mientras se elevaba, cogió su teléfono y marco un número, era probable que aun ella no haya llegado… -Por favor contesta… contesta- repetía frenéticamente la peliazul

-Hola?-

Un suspiro de alivio salió de Bulma…-Goku, soy Bulma necesitamos hablar…-

-…..-

-Por favor es importante, no me ignores- insistió la peliazul con afán

-Bulma, no se si…-

-TE HE DICHO QUE ES IMPORTARTE! -

Goku al escuchar la vos alterada de la peliazul se alarma y olvido por completo su incomodidad.. –Dime Bulma-

-Esta Milk en casa?-

-Si acaba de llegar, por qué, quieres hablar con ella?-

-NO! Necesito hablar contigo, podemos vernos en algún lugar?-

-Ahora?-

-Si ahora Goku, solo no digas con quien vas a verte…-

-Esta bien…- diciendo esto corto la llamada..

-Goku? Goku? Diablos!- Bulma no podía creer que le había cortado la llamada sin haber quedado en donde se verían, pero de pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y pego un grito del susto…

-Hola- pronuncio Goku con una sonrisa graciosa por la reacción de la peliazul…

-Creo que esta de más decirte que casi me matas de un susto!-

-Lo siento, Dime Bulma- respondió con serenidad el saiyajin

Bulma puso en piloto automático y se levantó de su asiento…

-Goku…- Bulma lo miro y sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían al recordar lo sucedido…

-Tranquila, yo no estoy molesto Bulma- respondió el saiyajin adivinando sus pensamientos…

La peliazul emitió una sonrisa de satisfacción… se acercó ligeramente y sin poder evitarlo pozo su cabeza en su pecho y lo envolvió con sus brazos, necesitaba un abrazo… lo necesitaba tanto… Goku le correspondió de inmediato abrazándola sin poner ni un pero… mientras aspiraba ligeramente el olor de su cabello…

-No sé qué hice… Goku, perdóname… fui una tonta y me dejé llevar…perdóname-

-Bulma tranquila…-Goku iba a decirle algo, pero fue interrumpido

-Él me tiene loca, no sé qué hacer, me atrae tanto… pero ya no puedo hacer nada, termine por arruinar todo- decía Bulma con pesar mientras se aferraba más al saiyajin mientras sus lágrimas descendían…

Las palabras de la peliazul causaron cierta confusión y pesar al saiyajin de cabellos alborotados, quien ahora se daba cuenta como había confundido las cosas gravemente... Goku aparto ligeramente a la peliazul de él, no entendía por qué pero se sintió extraño al escuchar todo eso…

-Bulma, tranquila si te gusta Vegeta ya se le pasara, estoy seguro que a él le interesas-

-Qué? Como supiste que me referia a él?- pregunto Bulma con curiosidad no se imagino que su amigo diera tan rápido en el blanco.

-Es… no sé, solo lo adivine! - respondió Goku algo nervioso

-Goku… a veces me sorprendes, pero igual no, no le intereso en lo más mínimo… pero si se de alguien que le interesa y es por eso que quise hablar contigo-

Goku presto atención a sus palabras con curiosidad… -A Vegeta le interesa otra persona?-

-Milk… Vegeta me dijo que quería estar con ella, yo sé que ella sería incapaz, pero… siento que el puedo conseguir todo lo que se propone…-

Goku observo a la peliazul y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la nave… -Hoy sentí el olor de Vegeta en Milk… y la noté nerviosa… algo así como esa vez que nos besamos tu y yo, así de nerviosa como cuando alguien hace algo malo…

Bulma abrió grandemente los ojos y sintió una ola de celos e incredulidad gobernar su ser…

-Pero no puedo reclamarle nada… no cuando yo también lo hice- respondió Goku mirando hacia el suelo

-Goku no fue tu culpa! tu no quisiste hacerlo yo prácticamente te forcé y..-

-No! Es falso, tu no me obligaste ni me forzaste, simplemente yo te deje continuar-

Bulma se quedó en shock ante sus palabras…

Goku se quedó en silencio…

-Qué? - pregunto la peliazul con sorpresa…

-Olvídalo, eso no estuvo bien… y los dos lo sabemos- respondió el saiyajin con seriedad algo muy extraño en él

-Goku no puedes permitir que Milk termine estando con Vegeta, no puedes permitir eso! - grito eufórica la peliazul mirando al mismo tiempo a su amigo de la infancia...

…..

Después de unos meses…

…

Estos son los prototipos de robots nuevos, son muy poderosos…-que te parecen? - pregunto la peliazul mientras se quitaba las gafas de protección…

-Me gustan…- respondió Vegeta mirándolos ansiosamente…

Bulma lo observo a los ojos… Vegeta hizo lo mismo –Bien, hoy mismo los tendrás…- respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa en su rostro, con completa devoción… Vegeta la miro y no puedo evitar sonreír casi imperceptiblemente… para el saiyajin era imposible no notar el esfuerzo de la peliazul en congraciarse… aun sentía molestia con ella… y mucha, tan solo en recordar ese día, le daba ganas de hacerle pagar una y otra vez… pero esa mañana la veía tan bella, tan inteligente… tan única… que por un momento pensó en dejar su orgullo aunque sea solo por ese día… pero…

-Disculpen, buscan al Joven Vegeta- comento la secretaria de Bulma con sumo cuidado

La peliazul la miro extrañada, pero fingió desinterés…

Vegeta giro su mirada con indiferencia y miro nuevamente a la peliazul, algo en el mostraba duda… pero termino aceptando y saliendo del lugar sin decir nada más…

…

Los pasos del príncipe del saiyajin seguían firmes mientras llegaban a su cometido… abrió la puerta y miro con sorpresa…

Milk había ido a la corporación ya que sus pensamientos la atormentaban, tenía que hablar con él, y no sabía de otro lugar donde encontrarlo...

Vegeta la observo con detenimiento… un olor exquisito salía de ella, lo que inevitablemente y muy a su pesar lo atrajo más… -Dime-

Milk observo al hombre de ojos ónix, iba a decirle que no se atreva a acercarse a ella, que lo que paso fue un rotundo error, que era de lo peor… pero sus pensamientos se alejaban más al tenerlo cada vez más cerca… Vegeta se paró frente a ella y toco sus cabellos… -Esto no puede ser…- respondió la pelinegra alejándose de él

-Entonces que haces aquí-

-que? -

-Si no querías verme, simplemente no hubieras venido…-

-Yo solo quería aclarar esto-

Vegeta miro con desconfianza a Milk –Aclarar que! Que ya no quieres que te folle! Eso? O vienes por más? - respondió tajante el guerrero…

Milk presa de la cólera e ira levando tu mano con rapidez y fuerza y, estrello su palma sobre la mejilla del guerrero, dándole una inminente cachetada…

-Me ves como un pedazo de carne verdad!- contesto con ira la pelinegra

…

Los puños de la peliazul estaban cerrados con ira, lágrimas de frustración e incredulidad salían de sus ojos… ella estaba observando y oyendo todo desde el laboratorio, por una repentina paranoilla y necesidad de controlar todo había instalado cámaras ocultas en toda su casa en secreto… que oportuno accionar… un repentino dolor apretaba su pecho… -Que tenía ella… que tenía esa arpía… que no tenía ella…- se repetía la peliazul en profundo pesar… jamás se imaginó que algo asi podría pasar…-Por qué Vegeta! Por qué mi amor, por qué! ¡Acaso soy invisible mono estúpido!- repetía Bulma golpeando todo a su paso… mientras se jalaba los cabellos en frustración…

…..

Milk sentía hervir su sangre, así que decidió irse de aquel lugar, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que Vegeta se lo impidió, jalándola del brazo y acercándola a él…el olor de esa hembra era difícil de soportar… lo tenía cautivado muy a su pesar… pero en el fondo sabía que solo era atracción carnal y nada más, ya que en sus pensamientos estaba la peliazul… en su mente estaba esa mujer que poco a poco lo estaba volviendo loco, y eso lo sabía Milk, pues no encontraba nada más en él… él le había enseñado lo que era sentirse mujer, y lo que era sentirse deseada y más que simplemente una ama de casa, pero a pesar de que lo deseaba tanto, nunca pudo ver en el la misma mirada que tenía para Bulma… -Que esta sea la última vez…- menciono el guerrero estrechando sus labios a los de ella… Milk pese a no querer repetir más sus pecados, no pudo evitar el deseo y caer en sus redes nuevamente, muy a su pesar… se había se sentía tan atraída a él… que cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos se olvidaba de todo… Vegeta le deshizo el cinturón de su cintura y le levanto el vestido con facilidad… dejando la piel de sus piernas expuestas… mientras ella lo besaba con intensidad… la puerta estaba con llave así que era difícil de que alguien los descubriera, la cargo suavemente y la posiciono sobre el escritorio, le abrió las piernas, deslizo su trusa y empezó a tocarla sutilmente, Milk se desabotono rápidamente su vestido dejando la tela trasparente mostrar sus senos… Vegeta los estrujo con vehemencia, mientras introducía sutilmente su miembro dentro de ella y empezaba a embestirla… poco a poco sus movimientos fueron más rápidos hasta llegar a la vehemencia sin compasión, si iba a ser la última vez, él se cercioraría que lo recuerde… Milk quería gritar de placer pero sabía que no podía, simplemente se mordía la palma de su mano, mientras múltiples orgasmos invadían su ser… Vegeta la jalo del cabello y la volteo dejando su culo expuesto delante de él… y a pesar que el jamás lo había ello, la penetro por atrás haciendo que ella emitiera un grito de dolor…

Bulma observaba con locura cada detalle de la escena, sostenía un vaso lleno de wiski y lo tomaba como si fuera un vaso de agua…-Maldito! – repetía la peliazul mientras llenaba más el vaso con licor, jamás se imaginó ser tan masoquista y observar todo eso… sobre todo en ese estado, donde no tenía ni valentía para ir a reclamarles lo que hacían en su propia casa los muy perros…

-Bulma…-

La peliazul giro asustada al reconocer esa vos…

-Go-goku?-

El pelinegro se quedó sorprendido al ver el estado de su amiga, tenía el cabello suelto y totalmente despeinado, las cosas de su laboratorio estaban en el piso, tiradas y algunas rotas… muy a parte del estado algo picado en el que se encontraba..

-Bulma?- pregunto el saiyajin al verla pararse de su asiento -vine porque el maestro rochi me pidió…-Goku estaba hablando mirando a los alrededores, hasta que noto como Bulma trataba de ocultar el monitor de la pantalla..- Que pasa?- le pregunto con curiosidad y preocupación…

-Na-nada.- respondió Bulma tratando de apagar la pantalla pero fue inútil al ver como Goku se acercó y en un rápido movimiento… observo lo que tanto ella quiso ocultar… el rostro del guerrero se fue tornando turbio al percatarse de las imágenes que proyectaba la computadora… simplemente dejo de hablar y se quedó pasmado y sumamente asombrado al ver a Milk con Vegeta… sin darse cuenta toco con sus dedos la pantalla y el ceño se empezó a fruncir ferozmente…

-Bulma, ella es Milk?- pregunto consternado el saiyajin, no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaban…

-Goku… - Bulma no supo cómo responder… simplemente apago la cámara de seguridad antes de que Goku con la mirada la haga explotar…

-Lo mataré… lo mataré…- repetía el saiyajin con vehemencia –Ella es mi Milk, no tiene por qué tocarla asi, no tiene por qué verla desnuda, no tiene porque!-

-Goku! Si te das cuenta Vegeta no la esta forzando!- respondió Bulma con cólera contenida

Goku quería ir a donde se encontraba Vegeta pero su estado de shock no le permitía concentrarse… -dime dónde están? Dime en que parte están?-

-No Goku, nada puedes hacer! Simplemente ya lo hicieron, entiende!- trataba de tranquilizarlo Bulma al ver la expresión de ira del saiyajin

-Lo voy a matar!- respondió tajante el saiyajin –La ha obligado, la ha lastimado!- los ojos del guerrero se estaban poniendo blancos…

-CALLATE! MILK ES UNA PERRA IGUAL QUE ÉL- diciendo esto Bulma prendió la pantalla nuevamente –Mira no ves cómo está gozando!, no vez como está gimiendo!-

Goku se quedo consternado y en silencio al ver las imágenes -Quiero matarlos…-pronuncio con pesar el saiyajin mientras se sentaba derrotado en la silla…- No entiendo porque siento esto, pero me duele…- hablo casi en silencio Goku

Bulma lo miro seriamente y se dedicó unos segundos a analizar todo… ella también sentía un gran pesar en su pecho, estaba furiosa y sobre todo lastimada… así que no dudo en utilizar su brillante mente para planear algo…

-Goku, dime tu quieres seguir con Milk? ¿Tú la perdonarías? - le pregunto la peliazul con seriedad…

-NO, NO LO HARIA!- grito furioso como un niño dolido

-Seguro? Entonces yo me encargare de asesinarla! - respondió con seguridad la peliazul

-Qué? -

-Lo que escuchaste, si no la perdonaras y ella se entera que la descubriste, créeme que fácil ella misma se quita la vida…-

Goku al escuchar sus palabras, sintió un gran vacío en su pecho… -No, no, no quiero eso... yo quiero a Milk…-

Bulma lo miro fijamente… -Me lo imaginaba… Bien… entonces que te parece si simplemente nos vengamos y hacemos que el culpable pague… y como tu venganza estará consumida no tendrás porque tener un resentimiento por Milk, que dices? -

Goku la observo no comprendiendo del todo…-En que estás pensando? –

-En vengarnos del culpable de esta mierda, así aprenderás también a tratar a tu mujer…-

….

Vegeta finalizo todo con la pelinegra, ella salió de la corporación con la promesa de que nunca más volvería a cometer eso… el príncipe de los saiyajin caminaba victorioso por los pasillos de la corporación rumbo a su habitación, sabía que Bulma lo había observado y eso era lo que necesitaba para sentirme por fin satisfecho y dar por terminada su venganza…

La noche no daba tregua en su habitación… ya que solo estaba alumbrada con la luz de la luna… preso de cierto cansancio se hecho en su cama y relajo sus ojos cerrándolos para poder sumergirse en el silencio de aquella noche… mientras pensaba en esos ojos azules que vio por última vez en el laboratorio…

….

-Soy Virgen…-

Goku abrió grandemente sus ojos, sin comprender lo que quería decir la peliazul…

Bulma entendió su mirada y respondió…-Quiere decir que… nunca he estado con un hombre…-

Goku la miro algo curioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de comprender, entonces tú y Yamcha…

-No… él siempre quiso, pero yo… no podía, yo quería estar con el indicado…- respondió la peliazul mientras ingresaban a su habitación…

Goku observo la grande habitación, el balcón tenia puertas de vidrio y las luces de la luna alumbraba grandemente la cama…

Bulma cerró la puerta y puso seguro… mientras miraba a Goku, quien la observaba con cierto nerviosismo…

-Estas segura?... creo que estamos cometiendo una locura…- menciono el guerrero muy apenado

Bulma se acercó a él… lo miro a los ojos… –Solo se cuidadoso conmigo…-

-Pero, yo…-

-Yo quiero hacerlo… quiero que seas tú- menciono la peliazul mientras acariciaba su rostro… Goku la miro fijamente y se perdió en sus ojos, fue como una conexión entre ellos…

-Solo hazlo Goku…-

El saiyajin asintió con la cabeza y dejo de esconder su ki, liberándolo grandemente, sin mesura…

Los ojos del guerrero se abrieron en el acto al sentir el ki de su rival tan cerca… se sentó intempestivamente en la cama… no pudiendo creer lo que su lógica le estaba diciendo…

Bulma se acercó más al saiyajin y beso ligeramente sus labios, Goku se puso más nervioso… -Que ocurre? -

-Me da miedo lastimarte…-respondió tartamudeando el saiyajin…

-No lo harás…- Bulma diciendo esto, se abajo el cierre de su vestido, haciéndolo caer al piso y dejando al descubierto su piel… Goku trago saliva al ver sus curvas, Bulma lo observo con una sonrisa en su rostro y con cuidado se desprendió su brasier y se quitó las bragas dejando ver su desnudes, su zona intima totalmente depilada… explicita…

Goku estaba parado viéndola, por un momento sintió como sus piernas temblaron, sus manos se pusieron nerviosas… Bulma sintió un poco de nervios al verlo parado observándola detenidamente… jamás se imaginó que se entregaría a su mejor amigo…

-Goku, hazme tuya, nunca he estado con ningún hombre, quiero que seas el primero!-

Él se acercó lentamente, trato de tocarla, pero no pudo… -Hazlo… por favor… hazme tuya, quiero que mi primer hombre seas tú…- dijo en tono desesperado la peliazul casi gritando…

Vegeta estaba escuchando todo… no era posible… se repetía internamente… -Que estas haciendo Bulma, que estas haciendo?- se repetía el príncipe de los saiyajins totalmente consternado…

-Bulma… y Vegeta?- pregunto Goku con incertidumbre…-Que pasara con él, a ti te gusta, lo quieres-

-El no me quiere Goku, yo no le importo…-

Goku la miraba y sentía algo de confusión, por un momento le veían las imágenes del chico del futuro y sentía que era un canalla, pero por otro lado recordaba lo hecho por Vegeta y entendió que a pesar que el fututo se dé de todas formas, Vegeta merecía algo de su propia medicina… porque él a diferencia de la peliazul, sabía que Vegeta si estaba interesado en ella.

Goku se acercó lentamente y con una de sus manos toco el vientre de la peliazul, la textura de su piel era muy suave… poco a poco el olor de Bulma lo empezó a embriagar… sin darse cuenta toco con sutileza sus senos, estrujando ligeramente sus pezones, sus senos eran redondos y grandes… muy apetecibles… Bulma cogió sus prendas y lo ayudo a quitarse el polo de arriba dejando su torso desnudo…

-Eres muy hermosa Bulma…- dijo esto mientras perdía la timidez y exploraba con sus manos su cuerpo, tocando su intimidad… metió uno de sus dedos entre los pliegues de sus labios y sintió como esta poco a poco se humedecía… Bulma por inercia separo sus piernas mientras le permitió la exploración en su zona…

-Es tan suave…- menciono Goku sin apartar la vista de sus ojos… Bulma empezó a gemir levemente… el siayajin poco a poco fue empujándola contra la cama, hasta que logro que ella callera… sin quitarle la mirada de encima, empezó a besar su cuerpo, con su lengua succiono cada seno, mientras Bulma envolvía sus piernas entre su cuerpo…

…

Vegeta estaba al borde de la desesperación… no podía con lo que estaba sucediendo… el jamás se imaginó que la terrícola no había estado con nadie… aunque debía reconocer que jamás sintió un olor sobre su piel que no fuese el suyo… que estúpido, como no se había dado cuenta… sin pensarlo la ansiedad lo gobernó y lo obligo a pegar su oreja a la pared y a escuchar con recelo y masoquismo… todo…

…..

Goku llego a su zona íntima y como si de un dulce se tratara, metió su lengua mientras colocaba sus piernas sobre sus hombros y la devoraba con entusiasmo...-

-ah… ah…. Ah… Goku…- repetía Bulma sin mesura…

Goku estrujaba sus senos con pasión, mientras su lengua devorada la vagina de la peliazul, ella se arqueaba de placer y no podía evitar gemir con locura… en eso ella lo jalo de los cabellos quería besarlo… él se acercó y beso sus labios con pasión… Bulma no podía creer como con su mejor amigo estaba experimentando todo ese deseo… lo que más satisfacción le daba, era saber que seguramente Vegeta ya estaba enterado de todo... lo que la motivaba a continuar más desesperadamente y a emitir sonido estruendosamente exagerados, pero no lejos de la realidad…

-Bulma, ya no puedo más…- le dijo Goku con clara hambre a continuar…

Los ojos de la peliazul mostraron su nerviosismo, pero ella sabia que no había marcha atrás, asi que simplemente asintió con la mirada…

Goku se levantó de la cama mientras se desajustaba el cinturón de su pantalón, dejando caer su pantalón quedándose en su prenda interior…

Bulma mantuvo la tranquilidad al no notar nada anómalo en la fisionomía de su amigo, lo cual la hizo botar un suspiro de alivio…. Goku la miro fijamente… -Bulma… si te duele mucho, házmelo saber…- comento Goku algo preocupado

Bulma lo miro segura… en eso el empezó a deslizar su ropa interior hasta el suelo, dejando libre su miembro y dejando a la peliazul de piedra al observar el tamaño y lo grande que se veía… algo que la puso muy nerviosa…

-Go-goku…-

El saiyajin se acercó a donde ella y con sus manos jalo su cuerpo hacia él…. Bulma sintió cierto temor… debía suponer que estar con un saiyajin no iba a ser lo mismo que con un terrícola… definitivamente era más grande de los que había visto en revistas…

Goku se dejo llevar por instinto, toco su zona intimida cerciorándose lo tan húmeda que estaba… se acercó posicionándose sobre ella, abriendo sus piernas… y mientras la miraba… posicionaba su miembro en su entrada… causando un estremecimiento poco a poco doloroso en la peliazul, quien empezó a quejarse por el dolor… Goku por un momento paro en seco, al notar la expresión de dolor en Bulma… -Tranquilo, continua… no tengas miedo…- dijo la peliazul con seguridad aunque muy asustada en el fondo…

Goku besos sus senos y empezó a succionar y sin esperar más empujo su miembro dentro de ella haciendo que Bulma gritara de dolor y lágrimas salieran de sus ojos… Goku empezó a embestirla con vehemencia… Bulma sentía un dolor agudo… pero trato de soportarlo…

…..

Vegeta escuchaba todo, su ki había aumentado considerablemente, sus cabellos estaban desordenados, la pared algo partida por los ligeros puñetazos dados… no sabia que hacer… no podía soportarlo más… no sabiendo que todo ya estaba consumado…

….

-ha…ha….haaaaa Bulma…-gemía Goku en cada embestida dada

Bulma dejo de sentir dolor y empezó a sentir electrizantes punzadas de placer… era embriagante, estimulante, adictivo… La peliazul sentía como Goku estrujaba sus senos, tocaba sus glúteos mientras la penetraba sin compasión… varias veces había sentido el líquido caliente introducirse en su ser… varios orgasmos sentía mientras se hacía suya… varias poses utilizaban en esa cama, le gustaba como estrujaba su piel, mientras la jalaba de los cabellos y era en ocasiones tosco… como detrás de un hombre de apariencia inocente, podría existir ese amante… simplemente se dejaba llevar y hacer lo que quisiera por él…

-Bulma, me gustas… me gustas mucho…- le decía Goku en el oído mientras no dejaba de tocarla…

La peliazul lo besaba, introduciendo su lengua… -Tu también Goku, me fascinas…-

El saiyajin al escuchar eso, sonrío dulcemente con cierto brillo en sus ojos… -Pero esta solo será… la única vez?- comento con cierto pesar en sus palabras el saiyajin…

Bulma lo miro a los ojos y con un semblante algo serio y volviendo a la realidad iba a decirle algo, pero no pudo ya que un sonido estruendoso los hizo parar de hablar e hizo que Goku deje de penetrarla…

….

La pared salió destrozada por completo, Vegeta estaba con la mirada perdida y con rotundo desconcierto al verla directamente a la peliazul…

-Vegeta?- pronuncio la peliazul incorporándose de la cama y tratándose de tapar con un pedazo de tela tirada por la cama…

-Esto querías verdad? Querías verme aquí como un imbécil! Bien lo conseguiste! Ahora dile que SE LARGUE ESTE INSECTO ANTES DE QUE LO MATE Y DESTRUYA ESTE PLANETA POR COMPLETO!- pronuncio con rotundo odio el saiyajin, sin mirar a Kakarotto, ignorándolo por completo…

-Qué diablos te pasa? Quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes! - grito Bulma con molestia…

-Bulma…- la llamo Goku tratando de parar las palabras de la peliazul

Bulma giro su mirada y miro al saiyajin de cabellos alborotados… -Goku?-

El saiyajin de cabellos alborotados se acercó hacia ella, camino totalmente desnudo por la habitación, haciendo que la rabia de Vegeta crezca… -Habla con él, creo que ya tuvo suficiente…- pronuncio cada palabra en un susurro en el oído de la peliazul…

-Pero…-

-Es lo mejor…-

-Pero yo no quiero que te vayas…- le dijo la peliazul a Goku mirándolo fijamente a los ojos… Goku pudo notar la sinceridad de sus palabras y sintió la necesidad de no apartarse… pero…

….

 **Flashback…**

-QUE? ES… ES… ES… BULMA?-

-Si señor, ¡ella es mi madre! - respondió serenamente M. Trunks…

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Es lo mejor Bulma…- respondió esta vez con más seguridad Goku….

Vegeta ya harto y asqueado de la situación, se acercó donde la peliazul, la jalo del brazo y la acerco a él…-LARGATE DE AQUÍ INSECTO, NO TE QUIERO VER NUNCA MÁS CERCA DE ELLA…-

Goku lo miro fijamente… pese a querer pelear sabía que pondría en riesgo la tierra con el ki tan desquiciado y suicida que tenía en ese momento Vegeta… y estaba seguro que en ese momento a ese saiyajin no le importaría nada… así que fue por sus prendas se las puso, ante los ojos consternados de la peliazul quien era sujetada por Vegeta para evitar que se acercara a Goku… pero este antes de desaparecer, emitió una sonrisa algo ladina y dijo –Estamos a mano Vegeta…-

Los ojos del príncipe del saiyajin se abrieron con sorpresa y miro con suspicacia al entender por fin todo…

Bulma se soltó bruscamente de su agarre… -Ahora si, dime que diablos quieres! No te basto con acostarte con Milk, pues lárgate con ella!-

Vegeta observo a la peliazul, sus cabellos estaban desordenados, sus mejillas rojas… su cuerpo desnudo solo tapado con un pedazo de tela…

-Esto te hizo feliz? Acostarte con el té lleno? Por fin te dio lo que necesitabas…- comento el saiyajin viéndola fijamente…

-Qué?-

-Dime! ¿Te gusto? - le pregunto Vegeta acercándose más a la peliazul, mientras esta retrocedía por inercia… -Por qué te debió haber gustado mucho, como para decirle que… te fas…cinaba!- repitió cada palabra Vegeta con hastió y con molestia profunda…

-Veo que nos escuchaste muy atentamente- contesto Bulma con mofa

Vegeta la miro a los ojos con frialdad y con recelo…

-Y a ti te gusto acostarte con ella? Veo que sí, porque mientras gemías no dejabas de tocarle nada… no dejabas de olerla… no dejabas de mirarla… en conclusión No tienes por qué preguntarme nada, MALDITO IMBECIL!- respondió con claro resentimiento la peliazul

Vegeta no pudo más… la jalo hacia el bruscamente… Bulma trato de resistirse, pero Vegeta toco su rostro la acerco a él sintiendo como las lagrimas de la mujer mojaban sus manos…-No, no gane nada estando con ella! No sentí nada estando con ella…-

-MIENTES! TE VI! TE VI!- gritaba Bulma…

-Y por eso tenías que revolcarte con ese insecto! Por qué tenias que entregarte a él! POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA!-

-Por qué tenías que meterte con ella, dime Vegeta… que tiene ella… que no tenga yo… dímelo-

-Yo… te vi, ese día, te vi besuqueándote con Kakarotto… te vi besándolo con necesidad… no pude aguantarlo… debías pagar…-

Bulma abrió grandemente sus ojos…-Pero si tu sabias… lo que yo sentía por ti… lo sabias, y sé que lo sabias…-

Vegeta miro sus ojos llorosos y sintió algo extraño en su pecho… esa mujer lo tenía loco, tanto que estaba dejando de lado su orgullo… solo por ella… -Tuve celos…- pronuncio casi en un susurro, pero audible para la peliazul…

Bulma lo miro con pesar, dejo caer sus brazos -Y ahora? - pregunto derrotada la peliazul…

Vegeta se acercó a ella… -No quiero que te acerques más a él… no podía permitir que esto vuelva a suceder…-

Bulma observo sus ojos, su cabello y sintió como sus manos acariciaban su rostro… simplemente se dejó envolver en su calor…

Vegeta se acercó a ella y le retiro el pedazo de tela que cubría su piel… ahí estaba la peliazul a su merced… -Dime que pensabas en mí, cuando estabas con él, dímelo…-

Bulma lo miro a los ojos, los cerros sutilmente y asintió con la cabeza…-Todo el tiempo… y tú?-pregunto la peliazul mirándolo fijamente

-también…- fue la respuesta de Vegeta antes de pegarse a sus labios y besarla con inminente pasión… Bulma lo envolvió con sus brazos, mientras sentía como este la cargaba y la llevaba hacia su habitación pasando por el agujero ancho de la pared.

Vegeta ingreso al baño y abriendo el grifo de la ducha ingreso con ella, quitándose sus prendas…

-Que haces? - pregunto Bulma viéndolo

-No quiero que huelas a nadie, solo a mi… hoy me cerciorare que así sea- dijo seriamente el saiyajin mientras la empujaba contra la pared de la ducha

-Que quieres decir con eso… acaso… tu y yo- pronuncio Bulma cada palabra con frenesí…

-Serás mía desde ahora Bulma Brief de nadie más!- dijo tajantemente el saiyajin mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella, besándola con pasión y deseo… de pronto un dolor profundo gobernó las paredes internas de la peliazul ya que, Vegeta sin esperar más la penetro, haciéndola emitir un ligero quejido de dolor ya que aún su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ese tamaño… mientras la besaba la embestía con deseo y con profunda necesidad… tocaba su rostro y lo acariciaba ya que sabía que a ella le dolía… pero no podía parar, tenía que marcarla como suya… la sangre corría por las piernas de la peliazul, si bien ya había perdido su virginidad antes con el otro saiyajin, su cuerpo estaba siendo perforado por dentro… ya que Vegeta quería ajustarla a su tamaño… a él… Bulma sentía un placer único, demasiado frentico, sentía como su cuerpo se adormecía de una forma única, el olor de Vegeta combinado con el suyo la drogaba, y morder los labios del saiyajin en pleno éxtasis sintiendo su sangre en sus labios… hacían sentirlo suyo… sin más no supo cuando… perdió el conocimiento…

…

La luz del sol daba sobre su rostro obligándola a abrir sus ojos… intento moverse, pero sintió como un acto suicida… su cuerpo le dolía, y sentía que era casi imposible mover sus piernas… por inercia abrió la sabana de su cama y la vio con sangre algo que la consterno, sus piernas estaban manchadas de sangre, mucha sangre su zona intima estaba morada… que le había pasado?... de pronto sintió una desesperación gobernar su ser… intento moverse, pero era imposible…cuando estaba a punto de gritar alguien la interrumpió…

-Tranquila…-

Bulma giro su rostro y vio a Vegeta salir del baño acercándose hacia ella…

-Que me paso? ¿Por qué estoy así Vegeta? – pregunto consternada la peliazul

El saiyajin se sentó a su costado, la miro fijamente y no pudo evitar emitir una ligera sonrisa… algo que a pesar del momento tranquilizo un poco a la peliazul…

Vegeta emitió un suspiro y hablo -Recuerda que has estado con un saiyajin, mi cuerpo es diferente y tiene dimensiones diferentes a la de los insectos terrícolas… y el tuyo también, es más débil, delicado… realmente ayer hiciste algo suicida… has podido morir…-

-Qué?- pregunto consternada la peliazul

-Tranquila, solo es cuestión de que tu cuerpo se acostumbre… tu genética es para aparearse con un terrícola, no para un extraterrestre tan poderoso como yo…-

Bulma lo miro arqueando una ceja y algo molesta…

Al príncipe le causo gracia su mirada y se acercó a ella sugerentemente… -Pero también debes saber, que ahora eres mía y yo me cerciorare que nada te pase…-

Bulma lo miro perdida en sus ojos ónix… realmente se sentía tan enamorada de él…-me duele mi cuerpo…-

-Ya te examiné… todo está bien, solo es por la presión de las embestidas… con la práctica te acostumbraras…-

Bulma al escucharlo hablar tan ligeramente, sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas… -Me-me examinaste? -

-Sí, mientras dormías…- respondió con una sonrisa irónica y algo malvada el saiyajin, sabiendo lo que le producía a la peliazul… quien tragaba saliva al verlo…

-Con la práctica? - pregunto Bulma con un brinco ligero en su pecho…

-Si…- respondió Vegeta mirándola atentamente…- Con mucha práctica…-

Los dos se miraron fijamente con complicidad, mientras unían sus labios con profundo fervor…

 **FIN.**

Gracias por leer la historia, espero les haya gustado… perdónenme si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica, a veces puede suceder sin que me dé cuenta a pesar de haber revisado minuciosamente.

Amapol


End file.
